


He Did What?

by MelMat



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 07:32:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelMat/pseuds/MelMat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was always a well known hatred between them. What happens when Near takes things a little to far, just to one up  the volatile blonde- yet again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Did What?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Mello and Matt belong to Death Note creators, Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata . Oh and the albino twat does too!
> 
> WARNING: SLIGHT CITRUS ALERT, VIOLENCE, LANGUAGE AND IF YOU ARE A NEAR FAN, YOU MIGHT WANT TO GO FIND SOMETHING ELSE TO READ. After all that being said- Enjoy!
> 
> Written to Gasoline by Porcelain and the Tramp

It started off as any regular day at Wammy's. The little genius orphans went to class, had lunch and then resumed back to their classes. I t was now late in the day and everyone was ready for it just to be over.

"Remember class, projects are due in three da-" she was rudely interrupted by the shrill ring of the dismissal bell.

Mello grabbed a hold of Matt's shirt and raced towards the door. After waiting all day he was ready for an afternoon delight. They ran up the stares not caring who they tumbled over in the process. Matt busted through their door and tossed Mello on the closest bed.

"Matty, we have to make it quick. Sex or blow job? Pick one."

The younger boy looked at his companion in horror. How the hell did he pick from those?

"Um, sex-" as he literally tore his clothes from his body and started on Mello's.

He knew when Mello said they needed to hurry up and studying was involved, there was no time to waste. Mello laid back as the Matt crawled between his legs, already hard at the site of his naked blonde. There was no time for prep. Mello grabbed Matt's erection with a saliva covered hand and hoped it would make a slight difference. His back literally arch upward as Matt pushed into him. The blonde's legs wrapped around his waist, and took him deep inside. Matt felt Mello's tightness around him. His head fell against Mello's shoulder and bit down to muffle the sound of his moans. The heat of the other surged through Matt and caused him to thrust harder and faster into the body under him. The sounds Mello made were enough to put him over. It wasn't long before Matt had nail marks down his back and it was over. The blonde released onto his stomach as Matt's warmth spilled into him.

Mello looked up at him, breathless and smiled. "Th-that was good." and to Matt's amusement his lover giggled.

"Yeah" he kissed him. "It was, wasn't it?"

They laid there for a few more minutes, until Mello's need to study finally took them out of their little bubble as they proceeded to clean themselves up and head to the library.

They walked into the huge quiet room hand in hand and a naughty smile on their faces. It was clear that they had been up to no good before they made their way down to mingle with the commoners. Matt headed off to the bean bag chair and took Mello's bag with him, while he went to grab a book he needed.

"Mello smell like sex."

He turned , "-And if I do what business is it of yours sheep?" Mello's eyes cut sharply at the young genius. God how he hated that fucker.

"Mello might do well to use his time wisely, instead of fornicating with third place."

That was it, Mello's temper flared as he looked like he was ready to kill. His fists balled up and muscles tensed in his arms. Near loved to get a reaction out of him. Mello grabbed him by his white collar and dragged him upwards.

"I swear Near, if you say one more word about him, I will beat the fuck out of you." Then dropped him to the floor.

"Mello, what in God's name do you think you are doing?" The librarian asked in a stern but low voice. "Near?"

The younger boy just shook his head no.

"Mello, do I need to warn you that your demerits are getting dangerously close to punishment." He knew what that meant, NO chocolate.

"Yeah, I got it,"and without warning to Matt, he stormed out of the library.

It wasn't long before Matt, set his DS down and scanned the room. He didn't see Mello anywhere as he walked up and down the isles of dust books.

"If Matt is looking for Mello," His voice drove nails into Matt's brain. "He's not here."

Matt glared towards the voice. The little arrogant ass was sitting there all to smug, so he knew that he had provoked Mello somehow as always.

"Why do you do it?"

The question took Near by surprise.

"Near does nothing." He said innocently. " Mello's issues gives Mello reason to hate Near."

"Dude, what the fuck?" He looked at the sorry excuse, " can you speak like a normal person, fuck?"

Near rose off the floor and walked towards Matt.

"If you mean can Near talk like Matt- uneducated?" He smiled, "Then no Near can not."

The aggravated red-head let the stab go, unlike Mello, Near couldn't get to him like that. He turned to leave only to hear his name called. He turned around as lips crashed into his. A pale hand slide across his ass and gripped slightly. Matt pushed him back. "What the fu- you're a twisted fuck, Near" He hissed, " do you know that?" It was the first time ever the other geni had witnessed Matt's aggression as his fist slammed into the side of the younger boys face. Near held a hand to his cheek. Even though it throbbed he smiled, because he knew this would get back to Mello. He knew Matt would tell him and again he would win power over the volatile blonde.

"MATT?" The librarian ran to pick the smaller boy off the floor. "I swear you and that Mello are demon spawn, detention young man.

The red-head grabbed his bag and headed to the room designated for boredom. There he took a seat and broke out his DS again. Matt didn't know how long it had been, since he was to into his pixilated world. Mello had been looking for him everywhere for the past few hours. It was by chance he just happened to glance inside the detention room.

"Umm, what the hell are you doing in here?"

Matt looked up at him, and shook his head , then resumed his game.

"What did I do?"

"You know you could have at least told me you were leaving." His voice irritated." I would have went with you."

Mello sat down next to him and rested his head on his arms as he leaned on the table.

"Well, what happened?

"I'll give you three guess, but since you're a genius you'll only need one?"

The blonde's face went blank.

"Near?"

Matt laughed, "Isn't it always that stupid fucktard?"

"What did he say?"

He looked over at Mello, his eyes told him it wasn't good. 

"It wasn't what he said, it was what he did?

Mello jaw clenched.

"After you left I went looking for you. Near said you had left. We got into a little argument back and forth and -" He paused, "he kissed me?"

"HE DID WHAT?

Mello flew out of his seat, ready to pummel the albino bitch. Matt grabbed his arm and pulled him back to him.

"I punched him and "Mrs. Stupid ass" sent me here."

The blonde by now was beyond pissed. So much so, he couldn't sit. He had to walk, "Matty, I'll be back."

"Mello?" His question not even heard as the Mello bolted from the room.

There wasn't an ear that was safe from the explicatives that flowed from his mouth as he stalked the hallways to get to their room. He crashed through the door, not even bothered enough to shut it. The others that roomed in that hallway knew to stay their distance right now as they peered in while they passed quickly.

"He fucking kiss Matt, " He fumed. "That fucking bitch kissed MY Matt!" He paced the room for what seemed like hours, every step brought more anger. He was tired, but mentally his brain wouldn't let up. His final few steps around the the room he noticed something in the corner. There rested against the wall, his old slugger bat. He smiled sadistically, fuck that little white haired bitch.

"This is it." He said to himself as he grabbed the solid cold object. He forgot how it felt to wrap his fingers tight around it as he swung at air. It made him feel all the more powerful. He lifted his arms up and immediately slammed the bat down on the pillow of his bed. It was like he started a blood war in his brain as he thought about Near kissing Matt.

"I'll show you what it means to touch someth-one that doesn't belong to you!" He yelled at the doorway.

Tonight was it, after this there will be no more need to hate, because after tonight Near will cease to breathe. The thought of his name brought the acidic feeling of wanting to vomit all over the place, but he let it feed into his psyche. Mello stormed out of the room , bat in hand.

Mello didn't even bother knocking he just walked in and shut the door quietly behind him.

"What does Mello want ?"

Mello tightened his grip around the bat. Near's back was to him. Fuck it would be so easy, but no, that wasn't what he wanted. Instead he grabbed a transformer from the floor.

"Why do you play with these?" A disgusted look crossed his face.

Near looked up and his face turned into one Mello had never seen. It carried a slight emotion.

"Does Near go around touching your things?" He snapped as he reached to take the figure from Mello.

It took a spit second for the shatter of pieces to register to the smaller boy on the floor. He laughed as Near winced like he'd just hit him instead. Mello walked around the large room , the bat bumped into things sending them to the floor.

Mello looked over at the desk, and his sadistic little "I'm having fun" faded. The was a tower made of dice, the fucking little bitch would use it for something other than to study, unlike Mello. He looked back at Near, who smiled slightly. He knew what was going through Mello's head at that moment.

"I fucking hate you."

"Why hate Near? " He questioned. "Is it because Mello knows he will never be number one or is it the fact Mello know Near knows what he is thinking."

One swing and the dice tower shattered. The younger boy covered his face as the small white pieces littered the room.

"This time, you went to far Near." He moved towards the boy, " too fucking far." and placed the tip of the bat against his forehead. A violent push sent him to the floor, but he sat back up a quickly as he could.

The boy went to speak, but was stopped .

"I don't want to hear any shit from you." He tapped the bat against his leather clad leg. All the while he debated whether it would please him just to hit him a few times or prolong this little dance of theirs.

Mello crouched behind Near, the bat flushed with his pale throat. He brought him back towards him.

"You will pay for what you did to Matt."

The bat swung into his back knocking him forward. The boy whimpered in pain as Mello smiled. Oh fuck how he was going to love this. The second swing cracked against the back of his white covered head. Near laid there on the floor, he moved.

"Come on bitch, get the fuck up!" Mello screamed. When Near refused to play the game and get up, it infuriated him. Mello lost it, the feelings he had earlier that seemed to have faded briefly returned. The fact he was there for one reason and one only. Near had kissed Matt. He could fuck with Mello's head, score higher on tests, but he would be damned if that white -haired bitch would he use his Matt as a tool, a puzzle piece to get to him.

The smaller boy raised up slightly from the floor, and the bat connected with his chest. Each hit felt better than the last. The next few minutes Mello literally became one with the bat. Mello kept to his assault , there was nothing in that moment he wanted more than to see crimson stained the pristine white fabric. Each hit, he yelled out how much he hated him.

**(HIT AFTER HIT)**

There were no more cries, no more movement. The boy laid there, unmoved and lifeless. Yet, Mello didn't stop. The want to obliterate him from life had won him over. All the hatred he felt, all the nights of sleeplessness and not eating , then there was Matt. The feelings used to fuel his body into a powerful rage.

Mello finally stopped hammering the bat into the lifeless boy. His breath was heavy and heaving. He looked down at the mess on the floor. If he didn't' know what he was actually looking at, he wouldn't have know it was Near. His boot pushed against the bloody heap as he laughed coldly.

"Don't you know you aren't supposed to touch other peoples things?"

Mello walked out of the room, and made it back to his and Matt's room. He quickly showered and redressed. Matt looked up as Mello slinked back into the detention room.

"What have you been up to?" Matt questioned in a rather curious tone.

Mello slide onto his lap, and kissed him. The red-head's breath caught as the other's hand unzipped and slid inside his jeans. He pulled away from Matt ever so slightly.

"Oh nothing." He smiled evil like into their next kiss.

The following day, the news rang out through the orphanage. There were gasps and silent whispers as the two made their way to the posted list in the main hall. Mello never let go of Matt's hand as he eyed the paper. A smile crept across his face. 

1 Mello

2 Matt

3 Linda…and the list read on.

To some it might have seemed like a great plan. Mello takes out Near and regains his number one spot, with Matt right behind him. They would be an unbeatable combo as L, but what they didn't realize is that Mello acted solely alone. The fact the Near touched what wasn't his, had finally gave Mello the rage to do what he'd dreamed of for the past few years-

To become number one again.

Mello quickly kissed HIS Matt lovingly before they headed to their morning class.


End file.
